Nymphs
by 100TenMillion
Summary: I proudly present the very first Brither on this site. A Bridgette/Heather story of love, lust, hate, anger, redemption. Rated M for language, scenes of a sexual nature, and topics that are offensive to conservative ideals.
1. Chapter 1

Nymphs

**Episode 1- You need help**

Bridgette drummed her fingers nervously. She hated having to attend these meetings. She hated these meetings for a variety of reasons. First off, the attendants are rather annoying, if not pathetic. And THAT is before she has to go to the podium, and confess why she's there. Yes, attending an Addicts Anonymous meeting SHOULD be a step towards recovery…but that is highly dependant on your addiction. Drug and Cigarette addicts are treated compassionately, Alcohol addicts have their own special room, just for them. Shopping addicts are treated with disdain, sometimes envy. Girls like HER?

"Hello, I'm Bridgette…and I'm addicted to sex."-no sooner did she finish that sentence, the men in the room began to hoot and holler like wild animals. The women looked on at the blonde surfer with disdain, disgust, and some amusement. Sex addicts…a joke in society.

She was just 17. At age 16, she had made the biggest blunder of her life, she had joined a Reality TV show. It was called 'Total Drama Island'. There, she met Geoff, initially a nice guy. She had entered a relationship with him…which was more physical than anything. In fact, it was just a physical relationship. Though the rose colored vision of youth made it seem like the two were in love, there were not many moments where the two actually demonstrated any emotional maturity beyond the 'I love you' that is repeated ad nauseam during those tender, yet hollow moments of teenage Eros. Eventually, Geoff had changed…for the worse. It came to the point where he had become a different person, one obsessed with fame, appearance, money…the same things that, at the beginning of that summer, meant nothing to him. Bridgette could not take much more. The boy had become everything she hated. That relationship had to end.

But… She felt strange. Every night, she would feel a need for her genitalia to be aroused. She felt the need for the embrace of another human being, a male, preferably. She needed to feel the wonder that was the orgasm, the smell of a man, the sweat of a lover dripping unto her. It was inexplicable. Why? Why this? She had but tasted the most basic of Man's most primordial pleasure. All she did was kiss Geoff incessantly. But…that awakened within her a beast. She wanted more. Lust had conquered her. So, in her greatest moment of weakness, she took Geoff, and gave herself to him. She hated it, yet…she wanted more. She loathed herself, these feelings…and she wanted nothing more than to ease them. She had become addicted to sex.

They laughed at her, winked at her, looked at her as if she was some prize to be won, like she was a possible one night stand. She walked on to the back of the room, her pride in tatters, her self esteem at the lowest it could get.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen! Please, let us proceed with our next guest."-said the coordinator. The rest of the meeting went off, with many men and women admitting to their addictions. Some admitted being addicted to cocaine, others to Marijuana, whilst others admitted to being addicted to shopping, watching television, playing video games, etcetera.

Bridgette left that meeting in a hurry. She did not need shit from people who just liked to play victims, when all they needed was a little self control. Self Control.. who was she to criticize them? If she had better self control… she would not be in this mess. She would not need to wake up in the arms of a foul, disgusting pig of a boy, crying her eyes out over the shame, disgust and self hatred that she felt. Truth was, she had no control over herself. She just has to do this…

Heather was just outside the room where the meetings took place. She needed help… She saw Bridgette. She looked the other way. Truth be told, she hated everyone from the old show. It's just as well, the feeling was mutual. She needed to leave. She had no intention of staying where she was not welcome. No matter how much help she needed…

It was the next day. Bridgette debated to herself weather to enter the meeting or not. "Why bother?- she asked herself- they can't help me. They don't want to help me. They think I'm a porn star. They think I'm a whore. A slut. I don't need that shit from anyone." She began to shake in her anger. Heather had arrived, finally. She took one look at Bridgette, and stuck her nose in the air. Bridgette simply looked at her, a blank expression in her face. "Meh, she's here to get rid of her shopping addiction. Damn bitch, fucking hate that cunt."-thought the blond girl. "Bet that dumb blonde is here because she needs help to stop surfing, or some shit. Damn skank."- Heather thought to herself whilst she made her way to the room. After debating it with herself for a while, Bridgette finally entered.

"Hello friends. Tonight, we welcome a new friend. Say hello to Heather Winslow."- said the coordinator. Heather walked up to the podium. The coordinator said to her- "Heather, why are we here?" Heather walked up to the podium, and said- "Hello, I'm Heather. I'm here because…I'm addicted to masturbation." The whole room erupted in laughter. Everyone was laughing, hooting, howling with indecent expressions. Everyone, except the blond surfer girl.

Heather walked out of the room, visibly shaking in anger. The hatred for her fellow men radiated dangerously from her eyes, her very soul trembling with the venom of apathy and hate. Lo and behold, the once mighty queen bee, whose very name once frightened the lowly, the undesired of youth society. She is now scorned, hated, reviled, mocked, and humiliated. Her slim, statuesque figure, one still worthy of admiration and desire, served as a cover for a desolate, hurt, confused, angry, scornful, and sorrowful child of the times.

Bridgette walked out of the room as well. Heather looked at her. Their gazes were intercrossing. A pair of gray eyes gazed with hate and repulsion, whilst a pair of green eyes gazed with sympathy. And the gaze of the gray eyes softened somewhat…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

Nymphs

**Episode 2: You are a slut**

Bridgette was standing in front of the mirror, stark naked. She was trying to wash the filth away from her face, her breasts, her body. She didn't want to use the tub… HE uses that tub. HIS filth is all over that tub. That tub was the second filthiest thing in the world to her. The filthiest, to her, was staring at her from that mirror. That pig was at his bed, fast asleep, a content smile at his face. "Fucking bastard, smiling like that. He must REALLY love fucking me up the ass. I bet he thinks he owns me. I bet he brags about THIS to his friends. I bet they think I'm a slut…"- Thought Bridgette to herself, grinding her teeth in anger. Her eyes burned with hate, so tears began to form. "How long till he decides he wants to watch? How long before he invites his friends over…?"- Bridgette began to cry at the thought. The idea of getting gang banged by HIS friends…whilst he watches…it repulsed her, made her cry, made her want to scream.

She dressed herself. She wanted to leave. It was 3:12 AM, she knew that from the quiet glow of the digital clock on the shelf. She was walking towards the door, ever so quietly. She took one last look at Geoff. She hated him. Her body shook with anger just at the sight of him. Her stomach churned just at the thought of him. And…her vagina grew hot and wet at the thought of him. She hated that. She rejected him in mind and soul…but not in body. She was getting those urges again. She unclothed herself, stimulated his genitalia, and inserted it into her womanhood. Geoff awoke, he was pleasantly surprised. As he enjoyed himself, he failed to see Bridgette's tears of anguish.

It was 3:28 AM. Heather knew from the quiet glow of the digital clock on her shelf. Twice, she had already masturbated twice in that day. Yes…since 12:00 AM, she has excited her own genitalia no less than twice. She never did this long, not at this time of the day. She only fondled herself for five minutes, and then nodded off. This was her third time. Whenever she did this, she never really thought about anything. Not of some cute boy, not of some sexual activity…she just…did it. She didn't concentrate on anything, except getting it over with. She used her hand. She didn't want a vibrator…she felt disgusted by them. She looked at the clock again. 3:30 AM. She didn't feel like doing this anymore. She wanted a little sleep.

4:00 AM, and Bridgette was running from Geoff's house. Luckily, he stayed close to her house, at some apartment. She did not want to stay THERE a second longer. What would her mother say? Did she even suspect? She must…

It was 10:15 AM, Bridgette was at her Calculus class. She was slightly uncomfortable, because a classmate of hers, Marty, kept staring at her. She knew him from Calculus, he knew her from a mutual 'friend'…

It was 11:28 AM, and Heather was just looking out the window. She was not particularly hungry at the moment. She kept thinking about how, today at 5:00 PM, she had to go through THAT again. However, she wanted to stop…she could not live her life wanting to masturbate every 5 minutes.

3:59 PM, and school was over. One hour…Bridgette thought. She had to attend yet ANOTHER meeting. She wanted to stop herself…she honestly did not know if she was even Geoff's only partner. The boy had much money, so much, in fact, he BOUGHT his own apartment. It was not a stretch to think, Geoff could have more than one sexual partner…what if Bridgette caught a disease? She wanted to stop herself…before an irreversible accident occurred.

Heather was walking towards the mall. She opted to walk through the park, for the park provided a shortcut.

Bridgette decided to take a shortcut through the park. She did not notice someone following her.

Marty had gone on ahead. He was waiting for Bridgette in the bushes. He knew… He then saw Heather. "I could pork Bridgette, but…she's used up. I bet Heather's still fresh."- he thought. As Heather walked closer to the bush he was using to hide, Marty could not hold on to his excitement much longer. He walked out of the bush rather casually. "Hello, Heather."- he said. Heather was taken aback, she did NOT know this guy. "You don't know me, but I know you. My friend, Scotty, attends the same Addicts Anonymous meetings you do. He's shown me pictures of you. He's concerned for you, a fellow addict. He told me I have just what you need."- said the lanky, bowl cut nerd. "And what would that be?"-said Heather, shaking just a bit, but holding strong. "A big, meaty dick!!!!"-said Marty, as he leapt towards the former queen bee.

Bridgette heard someone cry for help. She raced towards the place where that scream came from, her rape horn at the ready.

Marty was on top of Heather, struggling to pin her down. She was doing her best to hold him off, but the youth was surprisingly strong. His eyes were filled with a vicious lust, one that could only be satisfied by the forceful taking of a young woman's flesh. He licks his lips, his member long and hard, as he successfully pins Heather to the ground. The time for him to satisfy his carnal desire was at hand.… Suddenly, a mighty horn blows off mere inches from Marty's ear!! He reels in pain from the deafening sound.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"- he cries out in pain. Heather took this moment to get off from the ground, her own ears hurting quite a lot. "Get the fuck away from her, you ass!!!"-said Bridgette, rape horn still in hand. Marty, who has now lost his hearing, simply got up. His eyes full of rage, he looked onward, and saw a third figure running towards them. He knew he needed to get away from there, and fast, so he turned tail and fled.

"HEYYYY!!!"- called out the third figure. Birdgette's eyes narrowed, it was HIM. "Bridge? I heard a huge sound come from this direction. Wanted to check it out, ya know?"-said Geoff, panting slightly. He wipes a little sweat off his brow, and says- "Aw, shit. My perfectly groomed hair, ruined! Pffft, the price for being a concerned citizen. I better hit the salon. Hey Bridge, wanna come with? You could use a new do yourself."-Geoff said, a sincere smile on his face. Bridgette wanted to vomit right then and there. She needed to go to the mall, because that's where the AA meetings are held. They were held at a small room, far away from the major retail stores. It was actually right between the bank and the exit. Bridgette shook her head. "Kay then, bye. Oh, and bye Heather."-said Geoff as he took off.

When he was no longer within hearing range, and once the pain had left her ears, Heather said- "You're still going out with him? He's cheating on you, you know." Bridgette raised her eyebrow, as Heather continued- "He goes to the same salon that I do. He keeps bragging about this girl that just BEGS for him to make love to her, EVERY night. Ugh, I'm actually quite sick of it." Heather then noticed that Bridgette was starting to cry. "Oh come on, don't cry. Look, dump his ass, err, again. Get yourself a new boyfriend, and let him keep his slut."- said Heather. She noticed Bridgette was not responding. Heather was now a little worried. "Look, I know its hard, but…wait… don't tell me…"-realization sunk in. Bridgette faced Heather, and nodded her head. Heather's face was laden with shock. She never thought…for some reason…she never pictured Bridgette as… From what Geoff said at the salon, Heather figured he was talking about some ten cent whore from the street. Someone who had no respect for herself…yet that same girl stood there, crying her eyes out.

4:37 PM, and the two girls sat at the park. Heather was simply letting Bridgette cry. When she calmed down, Heather finally spoke- "Why are you in AA?" Bridgette responded- "I'm a sex addict. I…" Bridgette did not want to continue that sentence. Heather simply nodded. They had one thing in common…They both had addictions they wanted to conquer. "Bridge…I really don't want to go to the meeting. That guy that…he knew me from someone that also attends the meetings…"-Heather trailed off. Bridgette asked- "Where do you wanna go?" Heather responded- "Home. I want to go home…. By the way…thank you, for saving me…" Bridgette merely nodded. "We better leave, this park gets dangerous at night."-she said. Heather then said- "It's a Friday…wanna come to my place? I just…my parents are out of town…I don't want to be alone tonight…"

6:19 PM, and the two girls sat at Heather's floor. They were watching a movie. An unspoken pact was made between the two of them. Neither of them said a word, but a new bond of camaraderie was formed. 'We're in this thing together.'

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nymphs**

**Episode 3: Serenity**

Outside, crickets chirped happily, nightingales sang their songs, whilst the stars twinkled faintly. A small drizzle began to pour from the Heavens. A cold rain, not at all heavy, but gentle. A beautiful sight to behold. Heather watched this sight from her bathtub.

The bath water was nice and warm. That fluorescent flashbulb really helped bring out the white tiles that made the bathroom walls and floor. A serene ambient, the warm, steamy bath water, no loud music, nothing that could distract. It was just Heather, a warm bath, the sound of rain, and the quite light. For Heather, all that was destroyed in but an instant. She got those urges again.

It had been a year since she started getting these urges. It all started just a bit after her time in Total Drama. Yup, after the end of that horrible summer, she went back to her life. However, things were a little different now. Her friends had deserted her. Of course, they were not so much her 'friends' as they were her 'clones', girls who just dressed like her, acted like her, did everything she told them to do. Those girls had to abandon her, because they were suffering from a backlash of Heather Haters.

She now had a club entirely devoted to humiliating her, making her suffer. There was this incident, where she was simply eating her lunch far away from everyone else. Suddenly, three or four teens ganged up on her, took her lunch, and threw it to the ground. After that, they kept throwing books at her. She received a few bruises because of that. And no one gave a shit. Some people went so far as to say she deserved it, that it should have been worse. Eventually, it got worse.

She began to masturbate. She always had to masturbate. Especially when she started thinking about those times…

Lisa was, initially, a nice girl. After the Heather Haters had formed, she became the only person to talk to her. Lisa was just like the clones. Of course, she was much dorkier, and not nearly as pretty as any of the clones. But, she was loyal. Had Heather known what Lisa really wanted, what she was going to do to get it, she would have avoided the girl at all costs.

She stopped. It hurt now. Sometimes, Heather masturbates so hard, it starts to hurt her vagina.

"Why the hell do I do this? It's not like I ever even come,"-she had said to herself. She stood up. Bath time's over.

She puts on her bath robe, and rolls a towel on her hair. It's almost bed time. She should put on her pajamas. Her pajamas are kind of cute. She sleeps with a plain T-shirt, with two bunnies in the chest area. Her pajama bottoms are long and plain pink. No glitter, no silk, nothing fancy. At bed time, Heather was just a simple girl.

She chose to stay up a bit longer. She did not want to put her pajamas on just yet. Was there anything on TV? She sort of wanted to check, but she also just wanted to stay up.

When Lisa asked Heather to meet her at the park, Heather had no idea what she wanted. It was close to midnight. She agreed to go, regardless. Biggest mistake of her life.

"Heather…you came,"-said Lisa, breathing nervously.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want, dweeb?"-said Heather, her usual nasty attitude made apparent.

"Heather, it's hard for me to say this, but…I can't stop thinking about you. I need you,"-said Lisa, her hands trembling, while reaching for the queen bee.

Heather could not remember the rest. She only remembered struggling, a knife…and Lisa rubbing her vagina against hers. Scissoring, a sexual act…done to her without her consent. Perhaps, she could not remember, because she did not WANT to remember. God knows, she'd rather forget what happened to her after that.

No one wanted to believe her. They said things like that just don't happen. Lesbian rape…an unthinkable crime. That was the catalyst. She needed a new start. She asked her parents to move. Eventually, seeing that their daughter had changed somewhat, they relented.

Maybe a steaming cup of milk would help her go to sleep. She does not see her parents much these days. They just…keep leaving. She has not spoken to them in over a week. She decided to watch TV.

The couch Bridgette had slept in last night…Heather did not have the time to tidy it up. The blanket and pillow were still there…

Bridgette was waiting for the rain to stop. She was getting her urges again. She looks at her watch. It's almost 10:00 PM. She was sure Geoff was not expecting her. She was almost certain that, someday, he would walk in on Geoff making love to some other girl. In all his cockyness, he would ask for a threesome…and she would agree. It made her sick to her stomach just thinking about that.

Heather looked at her watch. It was 10:03 PM.

"Maybe…I will take a late night stroll. I don't know…I kind of feel like it,"- Heather said to herself. She dressed herself, put on her coat, grabbed her umbrella, and left.

The dim light from the street lamp provided Bridgette with a little warmth. It was odd, but Bridgette just felt this way. It was 10:13 PM. The rain was dying down a little.

"Why the hell didn't I bring an umbrella? Then again…I never think things through…not these days. It's why I'm in this shit storm,"-said the blond surfer to herself. When the rain subsided, she left her shelter and went on her way.

It began to pour again. Bridgette cursed to herself, and began to run. She needed to shelter herself from the rain. That was when she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"-she said. She lifted herself, and saw who she bumped into. It was Heather.

"Bridgette? What are you doing at this hour? Wait…no…"-Heather said to the surfer. Bridgette turned her head, in shame. Heather stood up, and shared her umbrella with the blond.

"Come on, you don't need to do this. Let's go somewhere else."-said the former queen bee. Bridgette nodded her head. She also began to shiver.

"You need to warm up. If you don't want to go home, you can come to my place. I got a nice bath tub, if you want,"- Heather's voice echoed her authentic concern. It sounded…beautiful. The two girls walked under the rain, sharing an umbrella. The stars twinkled, the street lights shone, frogs croaked, and the rain drops simply dripped all over the puddles. Thus, in a way, serenity was restored…

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Nymphs

**Episode 4: Remembrance allows progression**

Heather looked at her clock. It was 11:45 PM. She looked outside. It was raining again. She went downstairs. The large house echoed her footsteps, a testament to the solitude young Heather was experiencing at the moment. The calm pitter patter of the rain calmed her somewhat.

Passing her parent's bedrooms, she began to wonder if they were alright. Were her parents thinking of her at this moment? They called this afternoon, just to check up on their house. She entered her mom's bedroom. Inside, she saw her mother's vanity mirror and makeup set. Mom's stuff was always better than her own. She considered sitting on the bed, but decided against it. She instead sat on the stool. The bed had a good smell, her mom's perfume. She preferred that the scent be left untouched.

She next entered her dad's bedroom. His jackets and coats were hung very neatly. His business suits were well pressed. His ties were neatly organized. Under those ties, and Heather knew this quite well, her dad hid a collection of love letters to his mistress, Diane. Heather actually met Diane once. She was actually rather nice. Heather could not help but like her, a lot. Her smile was so gentle, yet enchanting, her laugh sounded like an angel's song.

Diane saw TDI. However, unlike everyone else who judged before knowing her, Diane decided to see for herself just what kind of girl Heather really was. Heather loved her for it. In fact…Heather developed a crush on the gal. That was when Heather first knew that she had a homosexual side. Diane became the first woman to have stolen Heather's heart.

Bridgette was snuggling her blanket. She was just watching a bit of television. She was actually grateful to Heather for allowing her to sleep at her house once more. She thought about her mom. Her relationship with her mom had deteriorated after she came back from Total Drama. It was all because of her addiction. Bridgette became cold and distant to her own mother. She began to refuse to say where she had gone in the wee hours of the morning. She rarely told her hello. Why?

How could she look at the woman who had given her birth, had surrendered so much of her life for the sake of her daughter's happiness, how could she look her in the eye and tell her she was sick? That she was addicted to sex? That she was having sex regularly with a guy she could not even stand to look at? She could not. Just thinking about it brought her to tears.

Heather walked over to Damien's room. He was at a boarding school, finishing grade 10. He was so happy to leave home, to go off on his own. When he left, Heather thought she'd be happy. She was wrong. She always goes by this room, every day. She always checks her shampoo bottles, in case they were tampered with. She always checks the doors, in case they didn't have some sort of booby trap set. In her heart, Damien was still home.

She then walked over to Melissa's room. Her older sister, whom she had always seen as a slacker. This room was empty now. But, she remembers how it used to be decorated with posters of boy bands, various pictures of her friends framed all over, her diary kept under lock and key. Melissa got married over three years ago to Donald, a young man from the Country Club. Her dad loves the guy. Her mom approves as well. Heather never did. She could not approve of the man who took her sister away.

Bridgette was upset now, at what she was seeing. A rerun of the show. It was the second episode, when they voted off Ezekiel.

"If I had known, that he didn't actually mean what he said, that he was just repeating what he was taught…I would have kept him on,"-She thought to herself- "He was actually a good guy after all. Not like…" Speak of the devil, Geoff appeared on screen. Her eyes demonstrated rage and disgust. When she saw him stand up for Ezekiel, her eyes began to tear up.

"Why? Geoff, why did you change? You were such a great boy, a terrific boyfriend. Why did you change?"-she said to herself. She was crying now, remembering the boy she fell in love with. The boy who smiled every day, who welcomed the sunrise with unrivaled enthusiasm. The boy who never wished ill unto any other camper, unto any other person. Not even to Chris. Where was he?

Heather had made her way downstairs. She saw Bridgette. Was she crying? She saw the TV. A rerun of that show. Heather immediately knew what was wrong.

"Bridge?'-asked Heather. Bridgette was a little surprised.

"Yeah?"-she replied. Heather was nervous. She wanted to ask if anything was wrong, but she already knew the answer. She also wanted to ask about Geoff.

"Do you…still love him?'-Heather dared to ask. Bridgette looked repulsed.

"What!!?? Love that inconsiderate, narcissistic….I hate that boy's guts!!!"-was Bridgette's reply.

"It's sad…when someone you love changes,"-said Heather.

"I never loved him. Hating him, that's something that started AFTER he changed,"-said Bridgette.

Heather and Bridgette just sat there. The TV had long been turned off. Only the sound of the rain was heard. Eventually, Heather spoke up.

"How weird…he's changed,"-said Heather.

"My mom once told me, people change,"-relied Bridgette.

"I miss those days…"-said Heather. This surprised Bridgette.

"Huh?? Wow, never thought I'd hear someone pine for Camp Wawanakwa,"-said Bridgette.

"Well, true. I don't have many good memories from there. And…I did not make a good impression…But…those days held their own…innocence. And in many ways… I miss all those dorks. Even Gwen and LeShawna,"-said Heather. She was looking downtrodden.,

"Something I been meaning to ask you. Remember that whole diary thing? Why did you do that?'-inquired Bridgette. Heather had hung her head low. The only other person to have honestly ask her that was Diane. Everyone else simply asked that to curse her out.

"Gwen and I…she simply ignored me. I hated that, hated being ignored. I wanted attention. I wanted the world to notice me… She never even acknowledged my existence, unless it was to criticize me. I…I wanted to humiliate her, just so I could feel good about myself. I wanted people to be beneath me…because…"-Heather had stopped at that sentence when she spoke to Diane as well. She was starting to cry now.

"I…What you did was wrong…are you telling me that…you only did it so you could feel good about yourself?"-asked Bridgette, her eyes filled with shock and…concern?

"Even when I was a kid, I was mean to people. I didn't mean to…It just…happened. I never wanted people to hate me…but I made them hate me…everyone hates me…"-Heather was now crying.

Bridgette had always been a forgiving person. When she sees a bad deed readily admitted, and honestly regretted, she forgives. And when she sees another human soul in despair, she seeks to comfort the lamenter. It's what makes her such a beautiful person. She tenderly caressed Heather's face, wiping her tears away.

Time seemed to stop, if for but an instant. Heather took a long look into Bridgette's eyes, and saw into her soul. She saw an angel, a testament to God's perfection in His creation. When Bridgette looked into Heather's eyes, she saw more than a repentant sinner. She saw a young girl, crying out oh so uselessly out into the world for a show of love. She saw the Woman, who could love like no other creature on Earth could. She saw all that made the Sacrifice of the Christ all worth while.

In Heaven, there must be an Angel, with a smile on her face. For she thought that these two confused souls should be together, and thus, via Providence, united these two. For truly, I say unto thee, the lectors, that love must be a gift from the Lord Himself, a ray of light shone upon the Weeping Valleys that is the Earth.

Bridgette's hand caressed Heather's face, for a moment that should have lasted an eternity, but instead lasted but a few seconds. Bridgette closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and leaned in. Heather closed her eyes as well. Bridgette, mere inches from Heather's face, kisses her forehead instead.

Upon the moonlight, Heather appears as a Maiden, her milky white skin shining under the Goddess Diana's blessed light. Her raven hair flows ever so gracefully on the winter breeze on midnight. Her almond eyes shine like the Stars of the Heavens. Her beauty is admired by the Pleiades.

Upon the sunlight, Bridgette appears as a maiden, her golden skin shines under the God Apollo's blessed light. Her golden hair flows freely on the summer breeze on midday. Her emerald eyes inspire tranquility like the Oceans of the Earth. Her beauty is admired by the Sirens.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nymphs**

**Episode 5: A Kiss from Aphrodite Gives Sappho Inspiration for A Verse**

**Bridgette waded her feet in the small tide pool that had formed inside a small rock formation under the pier. She saw a starfish in that tide pool. The calm waves splashed across the pillars that held the boardwalk. Above her, the gentiles were scurrying around unaware of the tranquility the Sea naturally provides to those seeking it. To them, the Sea was for swimming, for urinating in and for throwing away their garbage. For Bridgette, the Sea was alive. Our Mother the Ocean is a large body of clear blue water, holding untold numbers of living, breathing things. She is the eternal witness to the Opera that is this planet, our home. **

**Heather approached Bridgette. She was wearing her usual skimpy outfit. Her raven hair was tied up in a pony tail.**

"**Hey-she said to the surfer girl- whatcha doing?' **

"**I like the water. I actually prefer it to walking on land. Maybe I was meant to be a fish, but accidentally became a girl instead" - Bridgette chuckles a bit. Heather's face is soft, unusual for her. That look would be alien to those who knew her just from the show. She sits beside her friend.**

"**I'm glad I came here. By the way, thank you for letting me come,"-said Heather. Bridgette smiled, a rarity since…Geoff…**

"**I am glad you came, too. I really needed someone with me here, someone I could talk to. Someone to help me keep my mind off…"-Bridgette stopped herself. No, she won't think about him. Not here. Not at her beach… her home…where Mother Ocean blessed her with songs and waves.**

**School ended a week ago. Bridgette asked her mom if she could go to the beach house to celebrate her vacation. Her mom told her she could not accompany her this year. Bridgette asked if she could bring a friend. Her mom had this…look on her face. It disappeared when Bridgette said she would like to bring Heather. What was that look? And why was Mandy relieved to hear the name Heather? Bridgette did not want to think about it.**

**Heather's mom and dad did not seem to mind her going away for the summer. Neither did Damien. None of them seemed to mind. Her mom gave her a new bikini, a new tank top, and a new pair of shorts for the trip. They were all her size. Her dad gave her a new phone, a new pair of sunglasses, and a new hat. Damien put a frog in her suitcase. She spent the whole day chasing after him. She did not want to admit it, but she had a bit of fun doing so.**

**Heather stared into the ocean. Some memories from happier times flooded her mind. She looked at Bridgette.**

"**This place kind of reminds me of this one time, me and my mom and dad, and my brother and sister went to Cancun. I helped build a sand castle. It was mostly my sister that was doing the building. My little brother, he searched for some seashells to make flags out of. It was a really big castle. Melissa's always been artistic. Me? Not so much…"-said Heather. Bridgette listened to every word.**

"**This place… this is where me and my dad used to hang out. Right here, on this very spot. I loved my dad, a lot. He taught me how to surf and everything. He was a good surfer, too. He never surfed professionally, preferring to keep it a way of life. Kind of like… a religion, but not really. Ooooh, it's so hard to explain!"- Said Bridgette. She was a bit frustrated at her lack of communication skills. Heather found it a bit amusing.**

"**Where's your dad? I haven't met him,"-said Heather.**

"**He died… 10 years ago. I… I don't like to talk about it…"-she replied. Heather put her arm around her friend. She did not want her to feel sad.**

**Sunset. Time to head back to the cabin. Heather stopped to look at the sunset over the ocean. A gentle breeze blew in her face.**

"**Wow, I am so glad I came here. That sunset is just so beautiful."-she said. Bridgette agreed.**

"**Yeah… I love the beach for this very reason…"-she said. She looked on to her friend. Heather looked so beautiful, her raven hair flowing under the orange light of the setting sun, contrasting with the pure orange sky. Heather looked at Bridgette, and recognized how beautifully the setting sun complimented her sun kissed skin, her golden threads of hair, untainted by the chemicals of heartless beauticians and so called 'beauty' products.**

**The town's streetlights were now shining. This seaside town was a quaint place. The first star of the evening had appeared in the sky.**

"**Wow, the first star. When I was a little girl, dad told me that, if I mad a wish on the first star of the evening, it would come true. But only if I wished it with all my heart.,"-said Bridgette- "Did your mom or dad ever tell you something similar?"**

**Heather thought for a moment. Her whole life had been defined by wealth and lack of want. "I always got what I wanted as a kid. So, my dad…he never told me such things,"-she said.**

"**What's your family like? You've never introduced them to me,"-said Bridgette.**

"**Well… My dad's rich…my mom's fashionable…my little brother's a pain in the ass, and my sister is an airhead,"-replied Heather, her voice increasingly bitter.**

"**That… doesn't say much. And what little it says is not nice. Do you really hate your family that much?"-asked Bridgette. The idea of hating one's family was unacceptable to her.**

"**Well…my mom and dad leave me alone a lot. They tend to go on vacations without us. They tend to go on late nights, never coming back until the next day. And they often enjoy having me and my brother and sister away from the house. They always sign me up for all these posh summer camps, for example,"- Heather wished to carry on. However, something caught her eye.**

"**Oh my gosh! Bridge, look over there!"-she motioned her friend to a couple making out under the street light. They were two women, aged around 25 or so. Bridgette and Heather could not stop giggling at the sight. They were almost staring.**

"**Oh my gosh, that is so nasty!"-said Bridgette, a smile on her face.**

"**Like, so gross,"-Heather said between giggles. The two girls went their way, leaving the two women alone. They were laughing all the way.**

"**Oh my goodness, can you imagine that? Two women, kissing!"-said Heather, her smile never fading.**

"**Yeah, that's not natural. A boy and a girl only!"-Bridgette said, perhaps slightly in jest. Perhaps, and just slightly.**

"**Oh man, can you imagine what that's like?"-asked Heather.**

"**I don't know, I've never even thought about that,"-responded Bridgette- "Have you?"**

**Heather stopped, a blush on her face as she thought about Diane. Bridgette's eyes widened.**

"**Oh my God, you have! You're a lesbian! Lesbian, lesbian! You like girls!"-said Bridgette in a sing song voice. Heather's blush remained, but her mouth was agape. She was embarrassed.**

"**Shut up! There's nothing wrong with a little girl crush!"-she said.**

"**Ok. I got you… what's it like?"-asked Bridgette.**

"**What?"-Inquired Heather.**

"**Liking girls, kissing them,"-Bridge replied.**

"**Never kissed a girl. And liking them is just like liking guys. Not much difference,"-said Heather- "You're curious!" Her voice was now also in a sing song tone.**

"**Oh, come on! No way!"- Bridgette saw the incredulous look Heather was giving her- "Nope. Not one bit… nope…nuh uh… not me… ok, maybe a little," Heather laughed at her friend. Bridgette was blushing madly now- "Oh, look who's laughing! So, who was it? Your oh so mysterious girl crush?"**

**Heather stopped laughing. She was now looking at the ground- "My dad's… mistress. Diane was her name. She and dad broke up a while ago, mostly due to the fact that my mom asked him to stop. Diane was not like most mistresses though. I liked her… she was nice to me. You might not believe this, but… I kind of hoped she and dad would last, you know? Have someone I could…" Heather could not talk anymore. Bridgette grabbed her hand, to comfort her friend.**

**They made their way to the summer house. The lights of the other houses were off. Everyone else was still out.**

"**So, we should try it some day,"-said Bridgette- "Kissing other girls, I mean,"**

"**Why?"-asked Heather.**

"**Well, I mean…it's something I think every person has to do, you know? Kiss someone of the same sex. You know, just so they can see for themselves that that sorta thing is ok, and not gross at all,"-she replied.**

"**An hour ago, you said that was gross,"-said Heather.**

"**I know… I changed my mind. Ok, truth time. I'm curious. He he, maybe if I find out I prefer girls, I'll stop going to Geoff…"-Bridgette trailed off. There was now sadness in her voice. Heather hated that.**

"**Hey! Tomorrow, let's go out clubbing and pick up some chicks!"-Heather said. She could not believe she said that.**

"**Wow! What for?"-said Bridgette, laughing.**

"**I don't know. To experiment, I guess,"-she replied.**

"**I don't know. I kind of feel bad, kissing total strangers like that,"-said Bridgette. Heather nodded- "So… maybe we should think of something else…"**

**Heather's heart began to race as an idea came to her head. What was she thinking? How could she think such a thing? Why ruin a great friendship?**

**Bridgette's heart accelerated as what she had in mind began to appear more… convenient, more feasible, more… correct, sexier…**

"**Umm… I won't be able to sleep…if I keep thinking about this… I need to get this out of my system…"-said Bridgette.**

"**So, uh… we cut out the middle man?"-asked Heather.**

"**Yeah… you and me… just a quick one.."-Bridgette used all the strength she had to utter those words. She was feeling wild and excited, like she was about to be kissed for the first time all over again. Heather felt the same way as well.**

"**Ok, just a quick one… just to, you know, see what it feels like… nothing more…"- Heather said, leaning towards Bridgette. They close their eyes, and their lips meet. **

**It was supposed to be just a quick kiss. A quick peck. Like a pair of nine year olds have. But… there was a spark in that kiss. It was electrifying. During that kiss, both girls felt so alive, it was indescribable. **

**The sky would appear normal for anyone else. But, for an old beach bum, the sky was different.**

"**Hey Kahuna! What'cha looking at?"-asked a young man.**

"**My wish came true. See? The stars are shining brighter than ever,"-said Kahuna.**

"**What did ya wish for?"-asked a young man… in a whale suit??? Really, a whale suit???**

" **I wished for God to show some kids that there is still plenty to live for,"-said the wise beach man. Both boys stood in awe….**

**Is there an angel out there, looking down on the ground? Does she weep for us when we shout our grievances to the Heavens? Does she scorn us for our sinful ways? Does she smile when we find happiness? Is God there, does he exist? Some men say no, others say yes. Others say, maybe. Only the heart ever speaks with certainty. And when the heart is in love, it screams out a resounding "Yes!!" heard across the cosmos.**

**Heather and Bridgette just stood there. The kiss had passed. In their hearts, confusion and doubt prevailed. What is this I am feeling? They head inside, in silence… Their friendship… will it survive this act born of curiosity?**

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Nymphs

Episode 6: And thus, Eros has his way.

Bridgette was dreaming…

_Geoff was penetrating Bridgette. Up, down, up, down, the rhythm continued. His sweaty, muscular body was on top of her own. She saw how his stinky, slimy sweat dripped all over her. She could smell him, the pungent smell of sweat and semen, so nauseating. His foul penis penetrated her vagina, spewing his foul semen all over her otherwise clean body. She felt filthy because of this._

_Geoff then gets up, and leaves. Bridgette laid there, on the bed, drenched in sweat and semen. The foul stench invaded her every sense. Her hands felt the icky goo, her lips tasted the foulness of his penis. He is a foul, malodorous, chauvinistic, disagreeable, misogynistic, voyeuristic perverted sau. Bridgette hated him with every fiber of her being._

_Suddenly, a giant wave sweeps her away. She is now underwater. She is at peace, at last. The stench was gone. She swims around, enjoying herself. She looks down at her body. She is till nude. Her body is so clean, so beautiful. She smiles._

_She sees two silhouetted figures in the distance. She swims closer. It is a pair of mermaids, embracing. Bridgette swims closer still. She sees now, they are kissing._

_Suddenly, a hand pulls her out from underwater. It is Heather. She, too, is naked. Heather looks at Bridgette lovingly. She pulls her closer. Bridgette lets her. Eventually, the two are mimicking perfectly the two mermaids Bridgette had seen earlier…_

Bridgette then woke up. She feels her vagina. It is wet. She knows what that means.

"Shit… I need to fuck…"-Bridgette thinks to herself. She tries to calm herself, to control her urge. She can't.

"No… no, no, no,"-she says to herself- "I am NOT going into town and get myself a one night stand…"

She puts on her hoodie and shorts.

"Fuck… why am I doing this?"-she starts to tear up. Her eyes, however, reflected hate- "I came here to get the hell away from Geoff. I am SO not going back to him!"

She puts on her sandals- "Shit, shit, shit! I have to stop!!!"

She steps outside her bedroom. Her wet vagina demanded a penis. However, her mind was repulsed by the very idea of penetrative sex. She struggles internally with her deviant desires. However, her mind is no match for her body. A one night stand. Just a one night stand…

A whimper stops Bridgette cold in her tracks. She checks inside Heather's room. She sees her friend, furiously masturbating. Bridgette sees the tears in Heather's eyes, as she furiously rubs her vagina.

"Ow,"-Heather says, as she starts to kind of scratch herself down there- "Ow!"

"Heather?'-Bridgette asks. She does not enter, however. She didn't want to intrude.

"Ow,"-Heather does not respond. Bridget's concern for her friend if far too much. She enters the bedroom, and stands in the door way.

"Heather, please, you're hurting yourself,"-Bridgette says to Heather, a look in her eyes.

"Leave me alone, Bridge, I need this,"-Heather says, not stopping. Bridgette walks towards her, and grabs her hand.

"Heather… you need to rub your vagina softly,"-says Bridgette. She directs Heather's hand in a much softer motion.

"That… feels a bit nicer,"-Heather says, blushing. She closes her eyes, and allows the pleasure she was giving herself to flow through her.

"Like that, see?"-Bridgette lets go of Heather- "I… uh…"

Bridgette wanted to leave, to satisfy her own cravings. But… seeing Heather pleasure herself, gave her new urges. Bridgette stood there, watching as Heather rubbed her vagina. Bridgette felt her own vagina get wet, and did the only thing she could think of: Begin her own round of masturbation.

"What are you doing!?"-Heather stops, shocked to see her friend masturbate in front of her.

"Don't stop, please,"-Bridgette moans as she rubs her own vagina. Heather looked at Bridget's beautiful image, as she pleasures herself.

"Bridge… this is crazy,"-says Heather. However, she doesn't stop.

"I know Heather… I know,"-Bridgette replies, still pleasuring herself- "And it feels so good!"

"Bridge"-Heather says, looking at her friend with pure lust in her eyes- "Where are you?"

"I'm at the beach,"-she replies.

"What are you doing?"-Heather asks.

"The same thing you are doing,"-Bridgette replies.

"Oh, Bridgette, this is crazy!"-says Heather, slightly increasing the rate which she rubs her vagina- "What the hell are you doing to me?"

"I'm…"-Bridgette hesitates for half a second- "Fucking you."

Heather stops masturbating. She looks at Bridgette, and says- "Bridge… come over here."

Bridgette stops masturbating as well. She looks at Heather, and takes off her hoodie. She now lies on top of her friend.

"Fuck me,"-Heather whispers into her friend's ear. They start kissing passionately. Bridgette takes off Heather's top. Each girl takes off her shorts. As their breasts touched, the two girls begin exploring the other's genitalia.

"Wow, it's a change of pace,"-says Heather

"Yeah,"-Said Bridgette as she rubbed Heather's vagina. Her breasts pressed against Heather's, as tongues massaged tongues.

"Bridge, I'm,"-Heather was now shaking- "I'm coming!"

Heather's body tensed up as she climaxed. Her love juices spread all over her partner's hand, and unto parts of the bedspread. Switching positions, Heather was now on top of Bridgette. As they kept their faces so close to each other, their hot breaths warmed their faces. Their bodies, hot with pleasure, began to sweat profusely. Their bodies glistened with sweat now.

"Heather,"-Bridgette said- "I… I… I love you!!!"

Bridget's declaration of love just happened to coincide with her climax. As both girls lay next to each other, heaving in pleasure, their minds began to suddenly register what they just did.

"Oh my God,"-Bridgette said- "Heather… this was really, really gay."

"Yeah,"-Heather's look of shock said it all- "I… uh… I…"

"Hey, uh… I'm heading to my room, ok?"-Bridgette said, trying to avoid looking at Heather- "Oh, listen, bout what I… uh…"

"I know…"-Heather interrupted her. She couldn't bare to look at her friend either- "What we did was SO gay."

"Boy, was it ever, but… I ain't gay,"-said Bridgette, who was now getting up.

"Neither am I,"-replied Heather- "Uh… this was a spur of the moment thing, right?"

"Yeah… that's what it was…"-says Bridgette, keeping her gaze away from her. She starts to walk away- "Good night."

"Good night,"-Heather responds, not bothering to look at Bridgette. Both girls were far too embarrassed and confused over what had occurred.

Two young nymphs, after an evening of carnal pleasure, question themselves, their place on Earth, their goals, hopes and dreams. As Bacchus drinks his wine, Aphrodite smirks at her son, Eros, who once again has had his way.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Nymphs

Episode 7: A new feeling

Bridgette lay on her bed, thinking about what she had done the previous night. Heather was also in her bed, thinking about the previous night. As both girls thinks about that lust filled night of Sapphic fornication, they struggle with their feelings. "Why did I do that?"-they both ask themselves.

Evening went, then morning came. Neither girl slept well the previous evening. They both head over to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. A long, uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Uh,"-Bridgette tries to start a conversation.

"So,"-Heather has no idea what to say.

"Listen… uh,"-Bridgette struggles with her words- "Look, about last night… That was…"

"Gay,"-Heather interrupts- "So very, very gay."

"Well… yeah,"-Bridgette says- "It was kind of gay."

"Not kind of,"-Heather says- "Very."

"Well, I mean,"-Bridgette fidgets with her hands- "That thing we did… while our clothes were on… that wasn't gay."

"No, no it wasn't,"-Heather agrees- "It wasn't… well, it WAS kind of gay."

"No, see, we had our clothes on,"-says Bridgette- "And uh… we were just…"

"No, see… It was gay because we did it in front of each other,"-says Heather- "That counts as gay."

"Maybe… but no, it doesn't,"-Bridgette argues- "See… we uh… we… uh, we were both thinking about other people! Right?"

Heather bites her lip, and looks away. Bridgette also looks away, nervous. Finally, Bridgette asks- "Who were you thinking about?"

"Who were YOU thinking about?"-Heather asks.

"I asked you first,"-Bridgette says, not daring to look at Heather.

"Nuh uh, I'm not answering that question,"-Heather says- "Not until you tell me who you were thinking about."

"I'll tell you once you tell me,"-Bridgette says.

"No, you first,"-Heather says.

"You first,"-Bridgette insists.

"No you,"-Heather.

"No, you,"-Bridgette.

"Together, ok?"-Heather takes a deep breath, as does Bridgette.

"You,"-Each girl says in unison. Their eyes bulge out as soon as they realize what was said.

"You… Heather…"-Bridgette is stunned. So is Heather.

"You were thinking about me?"-Heather asks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry,"-Bridgette replies- "And you… about me?'

"Yeah…"-Heather looks apologetic- "I'm sorry."

"I mean…"-Bridgette does not know what to say- "I… I don't… I'm flattered."

"Me too,"-Heather replies.

"It… kinda makes what we did next… less weird,"-Bridgette says, blushing.

"Yeah… a bit,"-Heather also blushes.

"About… that part,"-Bridgette says- "I… I liked it."

"Me too,"-Heather says, getting up.

"It was good,"-Bridgette says, walking towards Heather.

"Yeah, it was,"-Heather and Bridgette are now face to face. Both are trembling.

"Heather… I,"-Bridgette says- "I'm not gay, but… last night…"

"Yeah?"-Heather anticipates what Bridgette will say.

"Last night felt… so good,"-Bridgette says- "I haven't felt like that in a while."

"Yeah,"-Heather says- "I loved it too."

"Yeah,"-Bridgette says, blushing like mad- "I mean, I'm not gay, but…"

"No, I'm not gay too,"-Heather replies, also blushing- "Err, either, I mean."

"No, I know,"-Bridgette said- "Uh…"

"Yeah?"-Heather asks- 'Something on your mind?"

"Well…"-Bridgette bites her lip, and fidgets with her hands- "I… We don't have anything planned for today, right?"

"No,"-Heather begins to rub her arm- "Not that I know of."

"Last night was so good,"-Bridgette began to touch Heather's arm- "I mean… well…"

"Yeah?"-Heather's breath shortens with anticipation.

"I'd like,"-Bridgette's heart races- "Another one."

"Me too,"-Heather and Bridgette begin to kiss passionately. As they massage each other's mouths with their tongues, each girl caresses the other. Heather moved her hand up Bridgette's back, caressing her sun kissed skin. Bridgette caressed Heather's stomach, and moved her hand all the way up to her chest.

"Hey, last night, seeing as how we did it in your room,"-Bridgette began.

"Let's go to yours,"-Heather finished. Both girls walk on over to Bridgette's room. As they close the door behind them, Bridgette moves closer to Heather. Once again, they begin to kiss. As Heather removed Bridgette's shirt, she allows herself a whiff of her beautiful golden hair. Bridgette herself stole a glance of Heather's soft, perky cleavage. She places her hands on Heather's chest, and begins to kiss it. Bridgette reaches down Heather's top, and takes it off. She once again resumes kissing her now bare chest.

"Wow Heather,"-Bridgette says- "Your skin is so soft and delicate."

They continue kissing. They drop themselves unto Bridgette's bed, where Bridgette removed Heather's shorts. Bridgette then removed her own pants. As Heather lay naked on top of Bridgette, she directs her hand down her vagina.

This fic is rated M, not Adults Only. So, let's skip ahead, ok?

As Bridgette embraced Heather, their sweaty bodies glistened with the gentle sunlight that creeped through the window.

"Wow,"-Bridgette said- "That was so much better than last night."

"Yeah,"-Heather kisses Bridgette's shoulder, and caresses her left breast.

"Heather?"-Bridgette looks at her friend- "What does this make us?"

"Uh, I don't know,"-Heather says, caressing Bridgette's hair- "I guess we're fuck buddies?"

"Fuck buddies?"-Bridgette starts to laugh at the term. Heather laughs with her.

"Yeah, fuck buddies,"-Heather says- "Friends with privileges, you know?"

"Ah,"-Bridgette caresses Heather's hair- "Ok then. From now on, we're fuck buddies."

Bridgette and Heather kiss again, and continue their embrace. As Heather kept her head on Bridgette's soft chest, Bridgette comes up with an idea.

"Hey Heather,"-she says- "Want to make love again?"

"You like me, huh?"-Heather says, smiling.

"I like you a lot,"-Bridgette gives her a flirty smile.

"Let's go real slow this time,"-Heather says- "I want to remember everything."

They kiss. And then they begin to kiss with tongues. Heather caresses Bridgette's breasts, as Bridgette caresses Heather's bare bottom…

To be continued…


End file.
